


Present and Future

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #177: “Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing.” ― Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief, Philosophy.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #177: “Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing.” ― Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief, Philosophy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Present and Future

~

“Do you ever wonder what your future self would say to you?” 

Severus, his head in Regulus’ lap, blinks. “Other than telling me to hex Potter the first time I see him? Not really.” 

Regulus laughs. “Just Potter? Not my brother?” 

Severus snorts. “I was being nice. But yes, him, too.” 

“Nice?” Regulus mocks. “We’re Slytherins.” 

“Slytherins are nice to each other,” Severus murmurs. “Sometimes very nice.” 

“When it suits us,” Regulus agrees. Leaning down, he kisses Severus, sliding his tongue inside Severus’ mouth. When they separate, they’re panting. 

“Back to Slytherin?” Severus suggests, nuzzling the bulge in Regulus’ crotch. “Your room’s probably empty.”

Regulus sighs. “Avery’s there, and I’m not in the mood to deal with him. How about your room?” 

“Just remembered. Malfoy’s waiting in the common room to talk to me,” says Severus, sitting up. “Something about someone he wants me to meet.” 

Regulus huffs. “Yeah, he said the same thing to me. Apparently he’s recruiting for someone.” He rolls his eyes. “It’s probably some pure-blood nonsense like the stuff my parents are always on about.” 

“Nonsense?” Severus smirks. “Don’t let Malfoy hear you say that. And if it is, then why do they want me? I’m a half-blood.” 

“But you’re brilliant.” Regulus grins. “Who wouldn’t want you?”

“You’re biased.” 

“Maybe. But I’m still right.” Regulus kisses him again. “Now, you never answered my question. Not really.” 

“Which one?” 

“The one about talking to your future self. You’re too curious not to want to know something.” 

Severus sighs. “My philosophy is, knowing too much of your future’s never a good thing. What if—?” He pauses. 

“If?” Regulus presses.

“If we don’t end up together? What if you marry some pure-blood witch and we end up never seeing each other?” 

“You could get married, too.” 

Severus snorts. “Unlikely. You, on the other hand, have the Black name to uphold.” 

Regulus leans his forehead against Severus’. “We’ll find a way.” 

“Maybe.” Severus smirks. “You realise what this means?” 

“What?”   
“We need to live our lives for the present.” Severus tackles Regulus back onto the grass. “Now, since we’re stuck out here, how are your Privacy Charms?” 

“Pretty good,” Regulus laughs. “Shall I demonstrate?” 

“Absolutely.” 

~


End file.
